


His

by KittyDemon9000



Series: Ninjago Gets Hurt [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Memory Alteration, but not really, no happy ending, sorry Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDemon9000/pseuds/KittyDemon9000
Summary: The second Lloyd found Kai he should’ve noticed something was wrong. Looking back, it should’ve been obvious. He was too tense, too serious, too…..everything.And his eyes. They weren’t the same golden amber as he remembered, filled with a blazing inferno of emotion that threatened to consume anyone who looked too deep. For the first time since Lloyd had met him, the flames were absent and in their place was nothing but cold, dead lakes.
Series: Ninjago Gets Hurt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932640
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	His

The second Lloyd found Kai he should’ve noticed something was wrong. Looking back, it should’ve been obvious. He was too tense, too serious, too…..everything. 

And his eyes. They weren’t the same golden amber as he remembered, filled with a blazing inferno of emotion that threatened to consume anyone who looked too deep. For the first time since Lloyd had met him, the flames were absent and in their place was nothing but cold, dead lakes.

In the moment, Lloyd had brushed it off as him seeing things.

Oh, how wrong he’d been.

His betrayal hit hard. Harder than he thought.

Seeing him stand alongside Chen was horrifying, but not as horrifying as his eyes.

For a split second, Lloyd could’ve sworn he’d seen something beyond the lakes. The smallest ember, not of love or passion, but fear, no, terror.

Terror of hurting his friends. His family.

But then it was gone, and back again were the dead lakes.

They weren’t his. They were someone else’s.

It was only thanks to Skylor that Chen didn’t do the ritual immediately, but she was lost too, taken by the very man who raised her.

When the Staff of Elements had been destroyed, the powers trapped inside flew like fairies, each one reuniting with their master. Except Kai’s.

His flew around, confused, trying to find its home but never succeeding. Kai tried to chase after it, but it would always fly out of reach.

Even his power couldn’t recognize him.

It had been rather simple to subdue him, but it was less than easy. His words bit harder than the vengestone chains, but at the same time, they felt as real as the touch of a ghost.

They weren’t his words. They were Chen’s.

According to Neuro, the power of mind was a dangerous thing. If not careful, you could force thoughts into their heads, erase their memories, even rewrite a person’s entire being.

Changing it was the easy part, but changing it back was nearly impossible.

It wasn’t his mind. It was a stranger's.

And it wasn’t likely they’d get it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/ideas can be sent to https://kittydemon9000.tumblr.com/


End file.
